more than chill
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Remus and Sirius get a bit of time to themselves, and watching Netflix isn't enough to keep them occupied. / Wolfstar Netflix and Chill Muggle!AU


The doorbell rings, and Sirius answers it, grinning before the door's even open. Remus is waiting on the other side, looking dapper in a pinstriped button-down. He pulls a bouquet of roses from behind his back. "For you." He slides inside, turning around once he's just past Sirius.

"You sap," Sirius murmurs into Remus's mouth as he pulls him in for a kiss. "So." They separate, moving into the sitting room. Sirius places the flowers on the coffee table and sits. Remus follows suit, wrapping an arm around Sirius's shoulders. He sighs, content. "I know we were planning to go out to eat – which I'd still definitely love to do if you want! – but I was thinking, it's raining and we've got the place to ourselves for the night, why not just stay here? We could order in, watch something, just… relax."

"James isn't home?"

"Nah, he's got a football match and dinner with Lily. I'd be surprised if he comes back tonight at all." Sirius kisses Remus again, tender and longing. He's been looking forward to this night for so long that he is nothing but blissful in this moment.

"Well, you've got me convinced." Remus gives a wry smile, but his eyes are just as bright as Sirius's.

"Might I then suggest we take this over to my bedroom? I'll even let you pick what we watch!"

They settle into Sirius's bed, wrapped under the covers against the chill of the drafty flat. Rain patters against the windows, the sound gentle and calming. Sirius nestles into the curve of Remus's side, taking in his scent. He smells like old books and clean linens and chocolate and Sirius has never been more in love.

Remus turns on the laptop, pulling up Netflix and flipping to the Documentary category. He looks at Sirius with raised eyebrows and just the shadow of a smirk. "You did say I could pick." Sirius tries his hardest not to roll his eyes, and instead watches Remus – the way his eyebrows knit together as he quickly searches through the summaries until he finds the film he's looking for; how his hands scroll down the page, Sirius's mind occupied with thoughts of the dexterity and potential of those digits, the subtle rise and fall of Remus's chest. Sirius sits back against it, matching Remus's breathing, feeling so in tune with the rhythm of his heart.

Remus clicks play on a documentary about the effects of the moon. Sirius tries to be interested, but about a quarter of the way in, he feels his eyelids growing heavy. He stifles a yawn, but lets his eyes fall closed for just a second. It's practically just a blink. A really long blink.

He gives a start when he feels Remus's lips press gently against his forehead. "Sirius, if this is boring you, we can change it."

"M'not bored. Honest." He falls silent for another minute, and Remus fears that he's fallen back asleep. "But if you wanted suggestions, I've got an idea of something else we can do."

"Mhmm, and what would that be?"

"Oh, I think you might be able to guess." Sirius turns his face up to look at Remus, mesmerized by his eyes for a moment. The warm amber feels like home, he feels himself melting at the gaze. Remus looks back just as longingly into Sirius's own silver eyes, unable to resist him any longer.

Remus shifts to his side, cupping Sirius's face and pulling him in for a kiss. It starts out chaste enough, but grows hungry, desperate. Sirius runs his hands through Remus's hair, tugging on the short locks as Remus pulls Sirius's bottom lip between his teeth. He hesitates just a moment before biting down, hard but letting up quickly. Sirius can't stifle the moan, and Remus chuckles softly.

Their hands travel lower, tracing the lines of hard jaws and exposed collarbones. His hands grip Sirius's waist. It's rough but every movement screams love - Sirius almost hopes for the bruises to stay as reminders. Remus walks his fingertips up underneath Sirius's t-shirt, splaying his fingers out against his abs, running them along his back, holding him close.

Sirius trails kisses along Remus's jaw, down to his neck. He nips here and there, occasionally lingering just long enough to elicit a moan from Remus, who then digs his fingernails into Sirius's back just enough to make him respond the same.

Suddenly, Remus pulls back a bit, and Sirius stills. "Shit, sorry. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, god, no. Don't stop. Just let me pause this first."

Sirius barks out a laugh, distracting Remus with one more—rather lengthy—kiss before allowing him to pause the film. Once he does, he moves the laptop off the bed. Remus comes back to sit over Sirius, a hungry look in his eyes and an attractive glow about his face.

"Now, I've got a very important question for you." Sirius watches Remus reign in his emotions, a hint of worry taking their places. He smirks to himself. "Why in hell have you still got your shoes on?" Remus looks down, blushes, and kicks them off. Sirius roars with laughter again. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder how you even manage to do these things."

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't bring my slippers over to what I expected to be a fancy dinner date." Sirius snorts something that sounded remarkably like "slippers!" but he falls silent as Remus grazes his hands across Sirius's body, coming to rest tangled in his hair.

Sirius's breathing grows heavy. "I wish I wasn't wearing this shirt."

"Oh? That can be arranged." Remus brings his hands back down to the bottom hem of Sirius's shirt, dropping kisses every inch of the way, before he pulls it over his head. "Much better. But now I feel awfully overdressed."

Sirius stretches up to kiss the tip of Remus's nose, chuckling as he brings his hands down to meticulously undo each button. He then tosses the black and burgundy striped shirt onto the floor in a heap. Remus doesn't seem to mind.

Remus traces the large lion tattoo around Sirius's hip, bringing his fingers down over Sirius's jeans where he knows the rest of the image lies.

"Your hand is on my leg," Sirius says, because what else is there to say when you're half-dressed and the love of your life is on top of you. His brain isn't working anymore, but he's never felt such serenity.

"So are these," he murmurs, moving to unbutton Sirius's jeans. He lifts his hips to help Remus, and before he knows it, he's shivering under a complete lack of clothing. "Much better," Remus murmurs into Sirius's mouth.

"You next."

"Yes, sir."

Sirius is a millimeter away from Remus's lips again. Before they can go any further, however, the door bursts open, banging off the wall behind it and shocking the two of them into separating. They pull the blanket over themselves, but not before they hear laughter from the direction of the bedroom door. "Fuck, James! Don't you knock?"

"You didn't even close the door!"

"You said you wouldn't be home 'til the morning! Why are you back?

James just chuckles again, leaning back against the door frame. He watches the flush in Sirius's cheeks be replaced by anger, which only makes him laugh harder. "Match was rained out. Looks you're your plans were, too." Sirius and Remus both pale slightly, looking down at their skin marked with bruises and scantily covered by a shared blanket. "Don't know why you're so embarrassed. We dormed together for years, neither of you has anything I haven't seen before."

"Have you seen my foot up your arse? Cause you will in a second if you don't get out," Sirius growls. He grabs the closest thing he can, and chucks the old Gryffindor scarf in the general direction of James's head. Both Remus and James roll their eyes, the latter closing the door behind him.

"The git." Sirius shakes his head, turning back to Remus. "Where were we?"

 **A/N: Writing Club: Disney Challenge C3 – Write something fluffier than the fluffiest fluff; Book Club - Dante: (object) rose, (word) tattoo, (word) heart; Showtime 4: (object) Shoes; Count Your Buttons O5: Slippers, W1: Serenity; Lyric Alley 1: You didn't close the door; Sophie's Shelf 7: Write about a person biting another person; Em's Emporium C5: Write a fanon pairing; Lo's Lowdown C6: Write about someone with a talented tongue**

 **Funfair: Northern: Tunnel of Love: Yacht 6: Netflix and Chill; Southern: Henna: L14 (trait: meticulous), A7 (trait: gentle), S2 (color: silver); Eastern: Penny Slot: 9 (Sirius Black), 11 (Remus Lupin), 39 (marked)**

 **Seasonal: Days Of The Year: July 14: National Nude Day (Write about someone being caught in the nude): Bonus; Summer Prompts: (Dialogue) "I wish I wasn't wearing this shirt"; Color Prompts: Amber (color); Flowers: Aster: attractive; Fire Element: (word) Glow; Shay's Musical Challenge 46: Write a cliché plot; Gryffindor Themed Prompts: C: Sirius Black, T: Passionate, OP: Gryffindor Scarf; Summer Astronomy Prompts: (trait) Seductive**

 **Fortnightly: 4: Kiss (action), romantic (trait)**

 **World Cup: (color) Burgundy**

 **Insane House Challenge: 650: Dialogue: "Your hand is on my leg."**

 **365: 209: An almost kiss**

 **Dragon Breeding Challenge: 1347 words**

 **Fanfic Writing Month: 1374 words**


End file.
